hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Bunker Scene
thumb|right|375px|The Original Bunker Scene without SubtitlesThe Original Bunker Scene is one of the many scenes used for Hitler Parodies. It's called "original" because the earliest parodies, like Sim Heil and Hitler Gets Banned from Xbox Live, are made with it. Downfall ﻿The scene begins with Krebs informing that the enemy has broken through a wide front, while in the background, Fegelein enters. He also tells of other suburbs of Berlin under attack while pointing at a map around the Berlin area. Hitler assures Steiner's assult will bring it under control, which starts a dead silence for about a second. Krebs tries explaining to Hilter what happened, but Jodl tells the horrific news: Steiner couldn't get enough soldiers to ward off Soviet troops. Visibly upset, he tells everyone to leave except Generals Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, and Burgdorf, where he states that Steiner's attack was an order, while in the background, everyone listens, and Gerda cries. He tells that the military has been lying to him; even the SS. He rants out the generals are cowards, but Burgdorf tells him that he shouldn't insult the soldiers, but Hitler continues that they are betrayers, cowards and failures. Burgdorf states that's outrageous, but Hitler doesn't listen and says how they are the scum of the German people, throws down his pencils at the map, and yells, "sie sind ohne Ehre!" (literally: "they are without honor"). Continuing, Hitler goes on that the generals called themselves generals, but years at a military academy only taught them how to hold a knife and fork. He goes on to rant that the military has hindered his plans while outside, Eva arrives and Gerda cries even harder, while Hitler accuses the military of putting obstacles in his way, and goes as far as saying that he should've executed his high officials like Stalin did during the Great Purge. He admits to not attending an academy, but informs them that he conquered Europe all by himself, then says "Verräter", or traitors. Then, he complains he's been betrayed since the beginning, but says the German people will pay with their blood. Outside, Traudl tries to comfort Gerda, while Eva looks on in shock from the background. Then, Hitler realizes the war has been lost, but tells them that if it means leaving Berlin, he'd rather shoot a bullet through his head. It ends with Hitler gloomily saying, "Do whatever you like." Transcript Full translation can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2fl-sHUwrc (Kakashiballz). :Source: Yahoo! Answers In the Parodies In original Downfall parodies, this is the most common scene. It's been used for Hitler being banned from somewhere, Hitler being informed about world events, etc. Its use has been declined recently when the Hitler Reviews Scene, among other scenes, have been introduced.﻿ Popular culture references Some popular culture references featured in the parodies may include, among others: *Upset results in sports, including tennis, Formula One, MotoGP, cricket, Australian rules football, rugby league, soccer, rugby union and golf, amongst others *Contestants being eliminated from The X Factor, The Voice, Idol, etc. *Being banned from X-Box Live *Functionality of the PlayStation network *Finding out there is no Santa *Politics *Apple's latest products *Mass Effect 3's controversial ending *The war on terrorism *Barack Obama eating his dog *Maria Sharapova's grunting in tennis matches *Parodies being uploaded or taken down *His generals' incompetence *Fegelein's antics (very rarely) *Being Bruno Ganz *Facebook, YouTube and/or Twitter's new layout *Deaths of celebrities *WikiLeaks Trivia *The room where the scene unfolds is specifically called the "Map room/Situation room." It's no surprise considering all map-pointings in the film take place in this room. *If you look closely, you could see Günsche and Fegelein in a few scenes, though separately. *Traudl is the only woman to have a line in the scene; she comforted a crying Gerda. *This shows evidence showing Krebs as a map-pointer. *This is the most popular scene used for Downfall Parodies. *The scene where Hitler throws his pencil at the map is used as the Pencil of Doom.﻿ *Although Hitler had asked for just Keitel, Jodl, Krebs and Burgdorf remain in the room, Goebbels and Bormann also remain. **However, for most of the scene, both Goebbels and Bormann are not within Hitler's eyesight, as both men stood behind him. *Just before Günsche leaves and closes the door, you can see Krebs taking a deep breath, knowing he and his generals would get into deep trouble. *Along with the generals, Goebbels was in this scene, but had no lines. *Stalin was mentioned in this scene. *A complete English Buffalaxing of the entire scene can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Du1he85c58 (as a Hitler Parody) **If you can hear closely, you can hear Hitler saying "Fight nigga!", "Wikileaks" or "Far out!", which are bufflaxed lines. **Wikileaks can also be interpreted as "Break ya legs!". **At around 1:31 in the scene, right before Hitler says "weiter als ein Haufen" (but a bunch) a static noise can be heard. It can be heard in both the theatratical version and the extended one. In the BluRay version, the noise is weaker, but can still be heard. *This scene was made famous by Gerhardt Boldt, even though he did not assisted directly (as Hitler asked everyone except the 4 generals to leave the room). It's likely however, that he heard the dialogue and the physical manifestations of Hitler were heard from either the generals or Bormann. In Other Media In other films, this scene is portrayed differently: ''Hitler: The Last Ten Days Steiner's failed attack is explained in great details. After the generals leave the room, Hitler locks the door and begins to rant. During the rant, the bangs the table 5 times and shouts "Nothing!". He then slams the phone on the table and on the fallen map. The Bunker The scene starts abruptly with the two generals coming down the stairs while Hitler has already began ranting and shouting to them that they had betrayed him. Hitler then shouts to everybody to "Bring me general Steiner!", to which the generals tell him that Steiner must of been captured. He also brings in discussion the Luftwaffe. The two generals urge him to leave Berlin and Hitler refuses, shouting at Bormann that he will not leave Berlin and go to Berchtesgaden. War and Remembrance The scene begins with all the general staff talking and shouting at the conference table (that is much bigger than the one from Downfall). Hitler breaks the noise by asking everybody what is going on with Steiner and that "if I do not hear from Steiner within 15 minutes, somebody will be shot!". Hans Krebs, then enters the room and tells him that "there can be no Steiner attack!". At this point Hitler begins to erupt massive shouts telling everybody to get out then tells Keitel, Bormann, Krebs, Jodl, Goebbels to remain. He then begins to shout that he will kill himself, and accuses everybody that he has been betrayed. He continues to shout that the war is lost, and that "eeeeverybody iiiis aaaaagainst me"! This is considered by many to be the most violent and angry reenactment of the famous scene. Dear Friend Hitler The scene is similar to the Downfall one, albeit the dialogue is shortened and more dramatic. Similar to the Hitler: The Last Ten Days'' scene, he bangs the table several times instead of throwing pencils. The generals object, but they do not raise their voice. Notable Quotes *Krebs: "My Führer...Steiner..." *Hitler : es bleiben im raum Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, und Burgdorf (The following people stay: Keitel, Jodl, Krebs and Burgdorf) *Hitler (ranting): "Das war ein Befehl!" (That was an order!) *Hitler: "Sie sind ohne Ehre!" (Not a shread of honor!) - This has been interpreted (bufflaxed) as: "She stole the heroin!" *Hitler: Der krieg ist verloren. (The war is lost) Gallery BerndFreytagvonLoringhovenUntergang.jpg|Fegelein enters at the beginning of the scene. Map1.jpg|Krebs' map-pointing at the beginning of the scene. Jodl.jpg|Jodl reveals the bad news. Classic rant.jpg|Hitler tells everyone except Keitel, Jodl, Krebs and Burgdorf to leave. File:SkeletorAndBormann.jpg|Goebbels (left) and Bormann (right). The latter watches the party leave the room. File:Daswareinbefehl.png|Hitler kicks off his rant. File:Waiting_party.png|The waiting party listen to the ranting outside. GerdaTraudlClassic.jpg|Gerda crying outside after hearing Hitler's rant. Hitlerpencilssht.jpg|Hitler angrily slamming the Pencil of Doom. Category:Terminology Category:Parody Making Category:Downfall scenes